M4A1
The M4A1 Carbine is a assault rifle available in the app for free. It originates in the United States of America and is the standard issue rifle for US Forces. History The M4A1 Carbine first came about with the earlier M16 carbines of the Vietnam War, such as the Colt XM177E1 Commando, and the later Colt Model 733. These weapons were more suitable for submachine gun ranges, thus suffered at longer ranges. In 1994, Colt launched the XM4 project, which was a design of a carbine M16A2, to replace the M3 Grease Gun, along with some M16A2's in service. By 1995, the M4 Carbine has been in usage by every major branch of the US Military. The M4A1 variant was designed in 1997. The main difference is in the select fire capability, in which the M4A1 shoots either semi or fully auto, and the M4 shoots semi or 3 round burst, the same of that of the M16A2. Throughout it's service length, the M4 and M4A1 prove to be a close quarters alternative to that of the full sized M16. Other variants of the M4 Carbine include the Canadian C8, which is used by the British S.A.S., and the Mark 18 CQBR, a shorter version of the M4A1, issued to units like the Navy SEALs. However, in recent years, the M4 began to show reliability issues when operating in desert conditions. If not properly maintained, the weapon will jam and cause many malfunctions. In the 2000's, the US Army launched the individual carbine competition, to find a future replacement for the M4 and M4A1. The competition has yet to be concluded, but the main contender is the Heckler and Koch, 416 rifle, which in turn, is based off of the M16 family of rifles. Statistics The M4 and M4A1 Carbine shoot the NATO standard 5.56x45 mm round, first used the original M16 rifles during the Vietnam War. The M4A1 shoots fully automatic at ~700-950 RPM. It's gas operated, similar to that of the M16 rifle designs. The M4 and M4A1 Carbine have 14 in barrels, shorter than the 20 in barrel on the M16's, but longer than the 10.5 in barrels on the early Commando rifles and Mk. 18. Both guns have an effective range of 500 meters, and a muzzle velocity of 884 m/s. The M4 and M4A1 are capable of various sights and optics. Mostly the M4 an M4A1 have the top carry handle seen on the M16 rifles, or a regular picatinny rail system capable of mounting various optics. The M4 and M4A1 are capable of also mounting 40mm grenade launchers, like the M203 or M320. iGun The M4A1 Carbine is one of the original guns in the app. It was first seen with the top carry handle, but, has since been removed. It fires either fully or semi automatic, and holds a magazine capacity of 30 rounds. The M4A1 is also capable of having various skins, including golden, nickel, hazard, desert, and pink. It has a black polymer finish, making blackout not available.